Electrical connectors of many descriptions have been produced in order to enable electrical signal transmission among various electronic components. Some electrical connectors are made to light up under certain conditions; these electrical connectors are referred to herein as lighted electrical connectors. Lighted electrical connectors can provide a number of advantages over electrical connectors that are not lighted. An as example, lighted electrical connectors can offer confirmation that an electrical connection has been made. As another example, a lighted electrical connector can be easier to find than a non-lighted electrical connector, especially in an area with poor or low lighting. As yet another example, lighted electrical connectors can be more decorative or aesthetically pleasing than non-lighted electrical connectors.
Existing lighted electrical connectors, however, are flawed in that much of the available light is lost to internal reflection, and in that they are only capable of providing light at a uniform intensity at all regions of the lighted electrical connector. Accordingly, there exists a need for a lighted electrical connector that reduces the light lost to internal reflection, and that is capable of providing different levels of illumination at different regions.